


In (Dread) Silence Reposes

by orphan_account



Series: Month of Mei 2016 [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Month of Mei 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, first impressions can be deceiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In (Dread) Silence Reposes

**Author's Note:**

> I recently became aware of the Month of Mei challenge on tumblr, and decided to try it out. In the process of writing for the various prompts, the bunnies took off in a direction that didn't really fit any of said prompts. This drabble is the result. I know it's a little early, but I hope you enjoy it.

At first glance, Koumei didn’t cut an impressive figure. Nor did he at the second, third, fifth, and tenth glances. What was there to see? A rather plain young man, with acne scars across his nose, hair up in a messy ponytail, and sleepy-looking eyes. They weren’t the romantic kind of sleepy-looking either, which could give the face an “Mmm, I just woke up, and I’m still a little tired, so why don’t you come back to bed with me?” vibe; no, his eyes said “I got woken up from my lovely 10-hour nap, and I’d _really_ like to get back to it right now…”, at which point they would stop talking since he would be asleep. Many a foreign dignitary, expecting to meet with a great Prince of the Kou Empire and instead being confronted with this unusual (and slightly rude) personality would immediately peg Koumei as a lazy, dull, good-for-nothing; a being not worth paying attention to. The one to watch was the First Prince Ren Kouen, who could command the attention of thousands of troops with his mere presence and led the crushing front of the Empire’s subjugation forces; or perhaps it was the Third Prince Ren Kouha who, despite his young age and eclectic taste in followers, had a protective streak a mile wide and would fight like the devil should you dare to harm what was his. Kou’s Second Prince was the typical middle child, the one who could best be described as “ordinary.” And that suited Koumei just fine. He knew he would never really live in the spotlight, and he didn’t want to; too much attention meant more pressure to keep up a public image meant less time to sleep. Much better to just handle his affairs while staying in the background, where nobody really paid him any notice.

You couldn’t destroy the enemy strategist if you didn’t see him, after all. And by the time you did...it would be too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration taken from Chapter 208 of the manga, where Alibaba properly meets Koumei for the first time.


End file.
